the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
King Geoffrey of Enkland
King Geoffrey I of Enkland (Geoffrey John Rupert; May 27th 2646 - March 11th 2737) was a King of Enkland and it's Empire from his older brother's death in 2719, until his own death 18 years later. Early Life Geoffrey was the second and last child of King George III and Queen Charlotte. He was born on the 27th of May 2646, in The Great Palace. Geoffrey was baptised in September of that year, and named John after his uncle, Lord John of Coachran , and Rupert after his great-grandfather, Lord Rupert of Coachran. Geoffrey was a quiet baby, and didn't say his first word until he was 3 and a half. Geoffrey had a severe speech impediment in the form of a stutter. He was terrified of his father, and would be unable to speak from his stutter whenever his father was talking to him. Childhood Geoffrey was close with his older brother, George, and they spent their childhood playing together. Geoffrey saw little of his father, who became King when Geoffrey was just 2. After his father's coronation, his brother became next-in-line to the throne Geoffrey didn't see him as much. Over time, they drifted apart. He was raised by the maids, and by his mother. Like his brother, Geoffrey was adored his mother, and he was also distraught when she died in 2661, when he was 15. Marriage Geoffrey met Anne Glide, the daughter of The Duke and Duchess of Glide, in 2669. Geoffrey fell in love with her, and proposed to her 3 times before she accepted. They were married in July 2670. Geoffrey adored Anne, and she helped him to start overcoming his stutter. Children Geoffrey had two sons with Anne, Christopher in 2673 and Daniel in 2677. Geoffrey was a strict father, but it was plain to see that he loved his sons. Neglect Geoffrey was neglected by his father for much of his life. King George focused on trying to get his oldest son to get settle down and have children, so that The Georgian Dynasty could carry on. Geoffrey, his wife and two sons came to bare a grudge against The King, and began to even dislike him. King George IV On the 12th of November 2718, Geoffrey's father, King George III, died after 70 years as king. Geoffrey's brother was crowned King George IV, and for the first time in many years, the roayl family stood upon The Great Palace's balcony once more. Shortly before his death, Geoffrey's father made peace with his younger son and grandson, saying that he is "deeply sorry" and that Geoffrey and Christopher will make "fine kings one day". Coronation George IV died in 2719, after just 13 months on the throne. Geoffrey was terrified. He had drastically improved on his stutter, but the thought making speeches to the entirity of Enkland made him unable to speak out of fear. He described his coronation speech as "the hardest thing one has every done". Death Geoffrey's health declined in 2736. By February 2737, he was confined to a bed. On March 10th his heart began slowing down, and he peacefully passed away at 8:00AM on March 11th 2737, after 18 years as King. By 2725, Geoffrey had eradicated his speech impediment, with the help of his wife, who died in 2729. After his death, Christopher was crowned King. Category:Deceased Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Kings and Queens of Enkland Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Descendants of King George III of Enkland Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland